


A Warm Glass of Milk Before Bed

by Swanny_Sinner (Swanny_Writer)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Sinner
Summary: After their baby starts to wean off breastmilk, Junnie's chest gets sore. He goes to Wonwoo to ask for help.(or the one where junnie has boobs and wonu drinks from him. that's it. that's literally the fic (-。ー;) *sigh*)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 24
Kudos: 222





	A Warm Glass of Milk Before Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful people!
> 
> it's been a while! life still sucks, but well, we just gotta keep moving, right? *sigh* still, i hope you're all doing well! ( ⸝⸝•ᴗ•⸝⸝ )੭⁾⁾ i'm sorry that i come back not with quality work but with smut... i am embarrassed and ashamed, but it's written so might as well post it. maybe some of you will be able to laugh at it (which would be great! just pls don't tell me if it's bad... i am sensitive... jk. go ahead and tell me! lol. it won't be anything i don't already know when it comes to writing smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> anyway, i hope you'll be entertained~
> 
> -

The house is quiet saved for the soft clacking of keys and the occasional scratch of a ballpoint pen as it glides across paper. Wonwoo rolls his stiff neck, raising his arms to pop the joints. Finally, the report is finished. With a couple more clicks of the mouse, he sends it off. As the little sound of outgoing mail chimes through the speakers, he leans back onto the chair and closes his tired eyes.

A soft breeze blows through the opened window, carrying with it the scent of jasmine and night dew. He wonders if Junhui is already asleep. He cracks an eye open to look at the time: 23:14. The absence of a baby’s wail gives him hope that his mate actually made it to their bed tonight. It wouldn’t be the first time that Wonwoo goes searching for Junhui, only to find him sitting on the floor of the nursery, head leaning against the side of the crib as he sleeps.

He’s just shut down his laptop, when a soft knock comes at the door of the study. There are only three people in the entire house, and one of them can’t even crawl yet, so he knows who’s on the other side. Which makes his heart rate spike all the more sharply when he smells the subtle notes of distress on Junhui’s usual sweet scent.

Wonwoo has the door wrenched open before his mate could even turn the knob to come in. Junhui jumps, large eyes blinking as he gasps at the unexpectedness.

“Woah, you startled—”

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo cuts in. “Are you okay? Is Hyunwoo okay?”

Junhui’s mouth falls open for a second as he attempts to get over the shock. “Yes, yes, we’re fine,” he reassures him, adding a small smile for good measure. “Can’t I come see my alpha without bringing trouble?” he teases, eyes turning into crescents as he giggles.

In response, Wonwoo relaxes his posture slightly, releasing the breath from his lungs. By the time he takes his next inhale, though, he still tastes the faint sour notes of distress. He frowns. “Jun.”

“Ah,” the omega lets out a small chuckle, scratching at his nape. “It’s nothing… bad, per se. I just uh…” He drops his hand to pinch at the fabric of his shirt.

Wonwoo follows his line of sight, and _oh._ Now that his thoughts aren’t clouded with worry about Junhui’s welfare, he sees the twin wet patches on Junhui’s (actually, Wonwoo’s) shirt.

“Since Hyunwoo’s been starting to eat solids lately, he hasn’t been nursing as much,” Junhui starts to say, a little hesitant and a lot embarrassed, cheeks pink even as he avoids his mate’s gaze. He fidgets with the strap of a plastic bag as he continues, “And um, it… they kind of… hurt?” He waves toward his chest. “So I went online, and uh, they—they said it was normal, but it could help if I used a pump?” He shakes the content of the bag. “So that the milk doesn’t accumulate?” With a shyness that really should no longer exist between them after seven years together, Junhui flickers his gaze upward, cheeks tinged deeply pink. “I tried to work the machine by myself, but I can’t… I don’t want to risk damaging it, and the instructions are really confusing. Could you… help me?”

Let it be known that Jeon Wonwoo is a weak, _weak_ man when it comes to his mate. There isn’t much that Junhui could ask for that he’d refuse. Especially when the request is for him to feel up and grope his mate’s breasts. (Alright, so that wasn’t exactly what Junhui asked him to do, but that doesn’t seem to matter to the baser—more carnal—part of himself). His pants noticeably tighten at the thought.

Too distracted by his own embarrassment, though, Junhui doesn’t notice. In fact, the idea that he’s casually turnings his alpha on most likely doesn’t even cross his mind. Not if his next exclamation is any indication.

“Wait! I forgot that you have to write that humongous report tonight!” His eyes widen, and he shakes his head, retreating. “I’m sorry, I totally forgot! Go back to work, I’ll just figure it out my—”

Before he can run away, Wonwoo steps forward and pulls him back against his chest. He wraps an arm loosely around Junhui’s slim waist and presses a kiss to the mating mark on the slope of the omega’s shoulder. He smiles into his skin as Junhui turns pliant, leaning back against him with a soft sigh.

“You talk too much.”

Junhui makes a small petulant sound, shifting slightly to the side so he can pout at his mate.

Chuckling, Wonwoo pecks his plump lips. “I’m done with the report. Let’s see if we can solve your little problem now, hm?”

The flush returns to Junhui’s cheeks as he averts his gaze, but he nods.

Wonwoo gives him another kiss on the shoulder, hand smoothing over his side in comforting strokes. Gently, he maneuvers them further into the room, nose running along the column of Junhui’s throat, inhaling the scent of orange blossoms and vanilla. Almost imperceptibly, he starts to purr, plush ass rubbing against Wonwoo’s cock.

“Feeling needy already?” he teases, slipping a hand under the oversized shirt to caress the smooth skin of Junhui’s waist and belly. He loves how soft Junhui has gotten, even after losing all the extra weight he put on during the pregnancy. Wonwoo would snuggle and hug him all day if he could.

“Your fault,” Junhui retorts, tucking his face against his mate’s throat. “Can’t help it, Alpha.”

The hand on Junhui’s hip tightens, and a low growl rumbles through Wonwoo’s chest. Junhui shivers.

It’s nothing new, being called Alpha. Junhui does it everyday. But there’s just something about the way he says it now—when arousal simmers under their skin, both of their scents mingling in the air—that makes the blood in Wonwoo’s vessels run hot. He nips at Junhui’s neck, satisfied when his mate whimpers.

“Wonwon…”

“Hm?” His hands wander from Junhui’s waist and stomach to cup his breasts. He squeezes lightly, loving the way Junhui moans out his name, pushing back to feel the alpha’s hardening cock rubbing at his ass. Wonwoo lets Junhui grind against him, content to play with his chest, thumbs swiping over the hardened nipples. He barely applies any pressure, but Junhui squirms regardless, short little breaths puffed against Wonwoo’s neck.

“Alpha… Please… hurts…”

“I know, kitten.” Wonwoo gives the soft mounds another light squeeze, before he pulls away and presses a kiss to Junhui’s nape. “Come on.”

He guides them to the couch and gestures for Junhui to sit back against the armrest, while he moves the decorative pillow away to give them room. The bag containing the breast pump falls to the floor, but Wonwoo can’t be bothered to care about it. He lifts Junhui’s legs and settles them around his waist when he sits across from him. The basketball shorts rise up, exposing his bare thighs. Wonwoo can’t resist smoothing his palms over them.

Another wonderful result of the pregnancy is how thicker Junhui’s thighs have gotten. Wonwoo loves to squish them, loves it even more when they bracket his head as he eats Junhui out. But that’s for another time. 

“Let’s get that shirt off of you, hm?”

Junhui helps by lifting his arms for his alpha to remove the shirt and toss it to the side. Even after so many years, he still shies away from Wonwoo’s stare, cheeks bursting with color. Wonwoo isn’t letting him get away with it.

“You’re beautiful, kitten,” he murmurs, leaning in to cup the side of Junhui’s face to turn it toward him. One hand pets his side, while Wonwoo peppers Junhui with kisses, smiling fondly when the latter giggles from the ticklish sensation.

Eventually, the kisses turn languid as he catches Junhui’s lips with his own, licking over them and diving in when Junhui opens for him. Soft little mewls slip out as Wonwoo sucks on his tongue, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Junhui pulls him closer, legs crossing at the ankles behind Wonwoo’s lower back, fingers gripping onto his hair. His hips start to rut against Wonwoo’s front, cock straining in the confines of his shorts.

When the friction from Wonwoo’s shirt catches on his nipples, he hisses, tossing his head back.

“So sensitive,” Wonwoo coos, licking down his throat. “So pretty.” He slips a hand in between their bodies, running the back of his fingers over the smooth underside of Junhui’s breast, skin pulled taunt from milk.

Junhui moans, and Wonwoo repeats the motion, mouth leaving red splotches in its wake as he makes his way to Junhui collarbones. He nibbles on them, sucking another bruise or two, before finally— _finally_ —attaching his mouth to the swell of Junhui’s breast.

“Gonna help you relieve the pressure, kitten,” Wonwoo murmurs.

Junhui chokes on his breath, back arching as his hands clutch at Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Please please please,” he chants, eyes clenched shut as he realizes what his mate means. Apparently, just the mere thought of Wonwoo suckling from him is enough of a trigger. Slick begins to pour out of his hole, drenching his shorts.

The room spins for a second as Wonwoo inhales the intoxicating scent, hands squeezing his breasts. Junhui’s whimpers turn into moans as he squirms and pleads.

Partly out of pity for Junhui, partly because Wonwoo really just can’t spare a second longer to tease him this way anymore, he latches his mouth to the pink nipple before him. Up above, Junhui gasps, legs squeezing around Wonwoo’s torso as he moans.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes—Wonwoo— _Ah!”_

Wonwoo swipes his tongue over the bud, loving how it fits in his mouth. He lets it sit there, giving it an occasional flick or two as he focuses on the other swollen breast. Imitating the movement of his tongue, he nudges the nipple with his thumb, stimulating both at the same time. Junhui whimpers, hand gripping Wonwoo’s shirt to ground himself.

He stares at Wonwoo imploringly, eyes rimmed red, unshed tears pooling. His red lips are bitten raw, both from his own volition and Wonwoo’s doing. It’s clear what he wants to ask, what he wants his alpha to do. But the latter simply smirks around his breast, tweaking the other nipple, pinching it to watch as a bead of milky liquid forms at the tip.

They both groan at the sight. Junhui gnaws on his bottom lip, fingers tightening in their clutch as more slick gushes out.

“Wonwon…” he whines, tugging his mate into action. “Please, don’t tease. I want…” But he can’t finish the sentence, no matter how desperate his voice sounds, how high-pitched his moans are getting as Wonwoo continues to play with his breasts.

“What do you want, kitten?” he asks, letting the rosy bud slip out of his mouth to latch onto the other, lapping up the drop of milk. “Fuck.” His hips jump, arousal knotting in the pit of his stomach. He holds Junhui at the hips hard enough to bruise, but the omega hardly seems to care, not when he squirms and whines. “Fuck, you taste so good, kitten,” he groans. “All hot and creamy. Can’t wait to lap it all up.”

He cups them in his hands and squeezes, loving the weight of them against his palms, knowing they’re just bursting with milk, ready for him to drink from.

Junhui’s chest heaves as he attempts to breathe, moans and whimpers leaving plump lips as errant tears roll down his cheeks. “Wonwon, please…” His back arches, his hips undulate, body overwhelmed and confused over where it wants to be touched more. “More, I need… I need more… Please…”

“Shh, I got you,” he whispers, kissing each mole on the corners of his upper lip. “You’re so good for me, hm?”

Junhui nods frantically, holding him tight with his arms around Wonwoo’s neck. “I’m good, I’m good. Wanna be good.”

“Mm.” Wonwoo kisses him deep, while his hands work on peeling off Junhui’s soaked shorts and underwear. “You’re so wet for me,” he muses, unable to stop himself from gliding his fingers through the slick covering the inside of Junhui’s thighs. A few inches away, his cock drips precum onto his stomach. God, Wonwoo just wants to eat him up.

The sight of Junhui completely naked before him, _dripping_ for him, has his alpha howl. There’s just something so obscene and filthy about it: Junhui, lying there without even a stitch of clothing, while Wonwoo looks down at him, fully clothed without so much as a hair out of place. It makes his cock throb painfully, still trapped under his jeans.

He’d love nothing more than to rip off his pants and thrust into Junhui’s tight hole, but not yet. He promised he’d help his mate with his sore breasts, and Wonwoo is a man of his word.

He sticks his slick-covered fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. A smirk pulls at his lips as he watches Junhui’s eyes glaze over.

Things are about to get messy—well, messier, so he tugs his shirt over his head, letting it fall somewhere with the rest of Junhui’s clothes. As soon as his upper half is bare, a tiny pleased sound slips past heart-shaped lips. Junhui stares at him in wonder, as if he’d never seen his mate without a shirt. It’s cute. He takes the omega’s slightly trembling hand and places it on his torso, letting him run his fingers over the dips and divots.

“You’re so hot,” Junhui sighs dreamily, prompting Wonwoo to laugh, the tips of his ears coloring.

He pecks his nose and puts his hands around his neck. “Right back at you, kitten.”

Junhui pouts at him, but Wonwoo kisses it easily away. A chaste peck turns into two, then three. Before long, Wonwoo has his tongue licking into Junhui’s mouth, and the latter rutting against his clothed dick, desperate moans falling from his lips. To let Junhui catch his breath, he kisses down his neck, littering the pristine skin with more marks, tonguing over the sharp bites to sooth the sting.

“Wonwon?”

“Hm?”

Junhui swallows, still panting. “Will you… Will you do that again?”

“Do what again?” He knows what Junhui wants. He just wants to watch him squirm and turn scarlet from trying to say it out loud.

Lifting his face, he looks down to see the blush going all the way to his sternum. Junhui bites his lip, doe eyes gazing at him from under his lashes. His hands fidget with the belt loops of Wonwoo’s jeans. “The… When you… my um…”

“When I put your tit in my mouth?”

With a high-pitched whine, Junhui clasps his hands over his face. But when Wonwoo prods at him, he nods, albeit minutely.

“Anything you want, kitten,” Wonwoo replies easily. He doesn’t tell him that he would have done it come hell or high water. Now that he’s gotten a taste, there’s no way he’d be satisfied with just that.

Feather-light, he runs the tip of his finger over Junhui’s clavicles, gliding down over his blush, until he reaches his erratic heart. Wonwoo leans over to press a kiss over the spot, smiling when he senses it racing even more.

“I got you,” he whispers, raising both hands palm at his heaving chest. He squeezes the soft globes, grinning when Junhui gasps and twitches under him. He lowers his face and takes one into his mouth. He laves his tongue over the nipple, circling around the areola, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin. Junhui has barely managed to gather himself that Wonwoo starts to suck.

Immediately, sweet and creamy milk coats his tongue, and he moans, raw and guttural. He has to close his eyes momentarily, before allowing his gaze to drift to Junhui. His mate is panting, eyes red and cheeks flushed.

“Feels… good, Wonwon.”

_Fuck._

He squeezes the other breast, pinching the hardened nub to see the milky liquid bead at the top, then spilling over. Without a thought, he abandons the tit in his mouth to latch onto the other one, sucking more milk out of it. Junhui’s moans and whimpers are music to his ears. He alternates between the two peaks. If he’s not drinking from one, he’s caressing and fondling it.

The scent of arousal and slick thickens in the air, and Wonwoo can’t get enough.

He’s messy with it; he knows. But Junhui’s breasts are practically bursting at the seam with milk. Barely any stimulation, just a gentle pinch is enough to get them to spill out. Wonwoo laps it all up, filling himself up like a dying man.

Junhui whimpers and sniffles, fingers carding into Wonwoo’s hair as he presses his chest even closer to his mate’s mouth. In the back of Wonwoo’s mind, past the fog of arousal and carnal desire, he recognizes that Junhui must be glad, finally getting relief from the swelling and soreness.

Wonwoo sucks harder, letting his teeth graze lightly over the areola, smirking when Junhui moans and hisses from it.

“Please, Wonwon, don’t stop! Feels— _Ah!—_ Feels so good!”

He grunts in response, licking over the underside of a breast, while his hand flicks at the pink bud, watching the milky liquid roll down the swell of his chest and down his flat stomach. Wonwoo shifts to lick up the trail, nipping his skin as he goes.

“So fucking good,” he mumbles.

“How does… How does it taste like?” Junhui asks shyly.

A wicked expression crossing over his features, Wonwoo shifts and kisses him, deep. He swirls his tongue all over Junhui’s, letting the taste of his milk coat his tastebuds. Junhui hums appreciatively, grabbing onto his upper arm.

“How’s that?” Wonwoo teases, biting at his swollen lips.

Junhui can’t speak, eyes glazed over.

Wonwoo laughs softly, tugging on both nipples at the same time. Junhui jerks, a lewd cry escaping from him. Eyes widening a fraction, Wonwoo stares down at him for a second, before doing it again. This time, Junhui squirms, but there’s no mistaken the way his hips stutter and more fluids spill from him.

“You like this, don’t you?”

An idea crosses Wonwoo’s mind. He wants to know if he can get Junhui to come, just like this, with his nipples teased and sucked on. He tells him as much, mouth lowered to his ear, voice so deep it almost sounds like a growl.

Junhui shudders, grip on his bicep tightening.

“Don’t you want to know? Aren’t you curious, kitten?” He stops petting his waist to fondle his breasts, still not empty yet. Another pinch, another bead of milk turning into a small stream down his torso. Wonwoo groans, the sound reverberating through his chest prompting Junhui to shiver. “You’re so sensitive, I don’t think it’d take any time at all to get you to come. Hm? Won’t you come for me? Just like this. You’re so pretty, Junnie, so good for me, hm?”

“Wonwon…” he pants, cock needing friction, hole needing something to fill it. But Wonwoo won’t allow it. Not yet. “Wanna be good, but I— _Ah!”_

He squishes the two mounds together, then flattens his tongue and licks a stripe from from to the other. While he pinches and tweaks one, he massages and caresses the other, peppering kisses over them as he keeps talking, slowly pushing Junhui toward the edge. As more liquid spills out, Wonwoo latches on and suckles, drawing more moans from Junhui, drinking the creamy liquid down greedily as he locks his eyes with him.

“Won—Wonwon, I—” The grip in Wonwoo’s hair tightens.

It doesn’t take very long after that. Another flick of the thumb, another swipe of the tongue, one more suck.

Junhui comes with a cry of Wonwoo’s name, back arching beautiful off of the couch, thighs squeezing around Wonwoo’s waist to keep him close. He spills all over their stomachs. As he settles down, Wonwoo whispers sweet praises into his ear, kissing along his hairline, and petting his side and thighs, squeezing the muscles here and there.

“You did so good, kitten. I’m so proud of you.” He picks up his shirt and quickly cleans the cum from their stomachs.

“Alpha’s proud?” Junhui asks, dazed and loopy as he grins at him.

“I am.” He kisses him sweetly and slowly.

While he showers Junhui with attention and shows him as much patience as he needs to return to himself, Wonwoo gives himself none of that as he chucks off his jeans and underwear. He groans out loud against Junhui’s mouth when his throbbing cock brushes against the omega’s thigh.

The movement doesn’t go unnoticed.

Junhui’s eyes flash, and he lets out a needy little mewl. “Wonwon, want your cock in me.”

“Fuck, Jun.” Unprepared, Wonwoo faceplants into his mate’s chest, rubbing his face against the soft breasts. “That was a sneak attack.”

Junhui giggles, fingers combing through Wonwoo’s fringe. “’M sorry,” he says. “But I still want it.”

Wonwoo peers up at him, grinning. “Then who am I to refuse you?” He sits up and looks around for one of the pillows that he removed earlier. “Just gotta get you ready first, kitten.”

“Okay.”

Wonwoo stacks a couple pillows under Junhui’s lower back, putting his ass on display for better access.

“Don’t stare!” Whining, he tries to close his legs, but with Wonwoo in between them, there’s not much he can do.

Wonwoo gives him an arch brow, spreading his knees with one hand, while the other runs the pad of his thumb over Junhui’s twitching hole. “But you’re so wet for me.”

Junhui groans and hides behind his hands again. Wonwoo laughs.

“I thought you wanted my cock,” he teases, gathering the newly streaming slick on his fingertips to smear around the entrance.

“I do, but it’s so embarrassing!”

“Guess I should take your mind off of it, then.” Not giving Junhui time to respond, he pushes a finger in. The omega gasps at the sudden intrusion, but quickly relaxes, slowly rocking with the motion. Still keeping his finger moving, he bends down to suck a few marks onto Junhui’s inner thigh, adding new ones to the fading hickeys from a couple days ago.

“M-more, Wonwon, please,” he pleads.

Wonwoo adds another finger, loving how Junhui sucks him in, how hot and tight his walls feel. Fuck, he can’t wait until he’s balls deep inside him. It takes all of his self-control to remain calm, temper his arousal. His cock has been neglected long enough that a gentle brush could set him off. Forcing himself down from the edge is easier said than done, especially with Junhui’s sweet and wanton moans echoing around them, along with the squelching sound of his fingers thrusting into the tight and wet tunnel.

By the time Wonwoo’s gotten himself back under control, Junhui feels loose enough for another finger. Still, he glances up to ask, only to choke on his breath at the sight of his omega squeezing a swollen breast in one hand, while the other tugs at his perky nipple. His eyes are red, tears barely contained, chest heaving with labored breaths as little cries tumble from his lips.

“Shit.” Wonwoo can’t take his eyes away. “Am I not enough for you anymore?” He’s teasing, of course, but Junhui—so strung up—can’t detect the playful tone.

He shakes his head vigorously, but his hands stay where they are, abusing his nipples. “No, no, no—Wonwon, I just—” It breaks off into a long and high moan when Wonwoo crooks his fingers and grazes that little bundle of nerves. The sound goes straight to Wonwoo’s lower extremity.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect,” he whispers against his lips, surging up to kiss him fully.

As he pumps three fingers into him, Wonwoo swats one of Junhui’s hands away from his breast, replacing it with his mouth. Junhui arches into him, whining prettily, pleading for him to—“Please, please, please, don’t stop! Don’t stop, oh, god!”

Wonwoo hits his prostate again, just to hear him cry out. At the same time, he suckles on the nipple in his mouth. He doesn’t expect the milk that spills out. He can’t believe that after all that, Junhui’s breastmilk hasn’t been depleted. He sucks harder.

“So good,” Junhui whispers, sounding a lot out of it already.

Taking over the other breast as well, he tweaks at the nub, delighted at the flow of milk pouring out.

“Wonwon, please! I’m—I’m ready! Don’t wanna come yet.” He tugs on Wonwoo’s hair to get his attention. “Inside, please. Get inside!”

Pulling off his tit with a _pop!_ , Wonwoo presses a kiss to the mole under his collarbones and wipes the tears away with a thumb. “Shh, you’re okay. It’s okay. I got you, kitten.” He removes his fingers, and Junhui clenches down on air, whining at the loss.

It makes him all the more impatient as he squirms and lifts his hips, trying to get Wonwoo’s cock into him faster. When he can’t quite reach, he pouts and nudges Wonwoo with the heel of his foot.

“Who knew I had such a desperate and impatient kitten, hm?” Despite the façade of calmness, Wonwoo himself is bursting at the seam. His hands shake from the sheer need of burying himself to the hilt. Luckily for him, Junhui’s too distracted by his own lust to notice.

“You said you’d give me whatever I want.”

“I did.” He grips Junhui’s hip in one hand, while taking his cock in the other, guiding himself forward. “But good things come to those who wait, remember?” Just to demonstrate, he glides the head through the ample amount of slick, barely skirting over the puckered hole.

“Wonwoo!” This time, it’s not just a whine. There’s a small, frustrated little sob accompanying it.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Wonwoo shushes him quickly, catching the trembling lips with his own. “Alright, no more teasing. Okay?” He kisses him for a few seconds, long enough for him to stop sniffling and nod. “The only time I want to see you cry is when you’re hanging off my knot, crying from pleasure.”

It does the trick.

Junhui turns even redder, squeaking out in embarrassment as he clings to Wonwoo’s neck and hides there. The alpha’s deep laughter reverberates through his chest, and despite it all, Junhui smiles.

“Alright, kitten. I’ll give you what you want.”

Holding him at the hips, Wonwoo thrusts in. Both of them groan at the sensation, suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure washing over them. He’s glad to have a few moments to breathe, allowing Junhui to get used to the girth, because it gives Wonwoo time to gather himself, too.

“Fuck, you always feel so good,” he murmurs, kissing him under the jaw. “So tight and hot. Wish I could stay inside you all day.”

In between short breaths, Junhui giggles and runs his fingers up and down his spine. “Isn’t that just Rut Week with Alphawoo?”

Wonwoo laughs, small puff of air hitting the side of Junhui’s neck. Now that he doesn’t think he’ll come just from Junhui’s walls clenching around him, he sits back and pulls out until only the cockhead remains inside, before slamming back in. Junhui moans, fingers curling around his bicep as he nods for Wonwoo to build up speed.

Junhui bounces off of his cock, staccato moans filling the room along with the obscene sound of flesh slapping flesh. He’s loud, loud enough that he nearly drowns out the filthy wet squelches. Wonwoo is so glad that his study is on the other side of the house, as far away from the nursery as possible. He changes the angle of his thrusts, hitting straight into Junhui’s prostate, causing him to nearly scream.

“Won—Wonwoo— _Ah!_ —So close!” Junhui pants, grabbing his chest and cupping his breasts as if presenting them to his mate. “Alpha, please...”

“Fuck, Jun. Since when has my omega turned into such a vixen, hm?”

“It’s—It’s your fault,” he hiccups. “Please…”

And really, how the hell could Wonwoo deny him anything?

So he doesn’t. He rolls the swollen and abused nipple between his fingers, pinching until milk escapes. He laps it up, hips unrelenting, punching moan after moan out of Junhui. He loves the size of his tits, unable to stop himself from squeezing and listening to Junhui sing for him.

His knot starts to form, snagging on the rim every time he pulls out and pushes back in. Junhui squirms, nodding frantically. “Knot me, knot me, knot me—Wanna feel full! _Ah!”_

“Gonna keep you plugged up, keep you full of my cum. You want that?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Wonwoo moves to kiss the mole on his shoulder, tucking his face against Junhui’s neck. He licks over the mating bite, feeling Junhui shiver under his hands. He’s close, really close. Wonwoo sucks the skin between his teeth. “Come for me, kitten.”

And Junhui does, beautifully, Wonwoo’s name on his lips like a prayer. He clenches down on Wonwoo, hard enough that the alpha struggles to keep moving. He manages to push his knot past the tight ring of muscles, locking them together. With Junhui’s climax still rolling through him, Wonwoo releases, painting his insides with cum.

“Yes…” Junhui murmurs, happy little noises escaping as he sighs, coming down from the high.

Wonwoo collapses on top of him, bracing his weight on his elbows to not crush his mate under him, before rolling them onto their sides, Wonwoo facing the outside. Their labored breaths mingle as they lay there, enjoying the aftershocks. Junhui regains his capacities first, humming softly under his breath as he draws random patterns on Wonwoo’s shoulder and back, pressing little kisses wherever he can reach.

For a few seconds, Wonwoo closes his eyes and basks in the moment, hugging Junhui a little tighter, hand wandering down to pet his ass.

“Hi,” he mumbles, face half buried in the cushion.

Junhui smiles, all wide and beautiful, doe eyes bright and loving. “Hi.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Junhui kisses his nose. “I always feel good when you make love to me.”

“Ah, you flatterer,” he kids, and they laugh quietly. “But I mean here.” He brushes the back of his fingers over Junhui’s chest.

“Oh.” Red colors his cheeks again. “They’re not sore anymore, but uh… The rest of me is.”

Wonwoo can’t help grinning, pride filling his chest. “Sorry.”

“Liar,” his mate laughs. “But really, I’m okay. Thank you for… helping me.” As if unable to handle the embarrassment of the memory, he tucks his face against Wonwoo’s chest.

Chuckling, Wonwoo kisses the crown of his head. “Anytime, kitten.” He smirks. Junhui whines and swats at him.

“I really should learn how to use that pump, though,” he muses, eyes darting to the abandoned plastic bag.

“Why? I think my method is a lot more efficient. And fun,” he adds with a smirk and wink.

“Stop!” Junhui laughs.

“Come on, admit it. You know I’m right.”

Ignoring the pokes to his tummy as best as he can, Junhui replies, “Be that as it may, I already spent money on it, so I have to put it to use, otherwise it’ll be a waste.”

“Hm.” He pretends to give it some thought. Until he actually does get an idea. “It’s practically brand new, right?”

“Yeah. I haven’t opened it yet. I never made it past the online manual. Why?”

“Just wrap it and toss it in the shoe closet. We’ll give it to Soonyoung whenever he and Jihoon decide to have kids.”

“Oh.” Junhui blinks, having not thought of it. “Yeah, that’d make a pretty good baby shower gift, actually.”

“Exactly.”

They lay there in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, heart rate slowing down. It almost feels as though they’d match. Wonwoo contemplates asking Junhui to nap with him. Until his knot goes down, they can’t go anywhere, anyway. He has never been more grateful that Hyunwoo can sleep nearly through the night now.

“You marked me all up again,” Junhui observes, glancing down at himself.

“Not sorry.”

He laughs. “I know you’re not, but they’re in such obvious places. There’s no way I’ll be able to cover them up and _not_ die from a heat stroke.”

“Why cover them at all? They’ll keep the pests away.”

“What pests?” Junhui snorts. “There are no pests, just friends who relentlessly find things to tease me about.” Eyeing him, he adds, “Maybe I should give that pump one more chance.”

Wonwoo shrugs. “Go ahead, kitten, just know it won’t give you such nice orgasms the way I do.”

“Wonwoo!”

He cackles.

.・。.・゜☾・.・☽・゜・。.

“So, is this going to become a nightly occurrence?” Wonwoo wonders as he carries Junhui toward the showers. “Because I hear that drinking a glass of warm milk before bed promotes good dreams.”

“Wonwoo!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, THANK YOU. hopefully it wasn't too cringy? 😅
> 
> WHAT IS NOT CRINGY IS THIS REALLY BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING FA OF WONHUI + MALE LACTATION. The artist has posted on her private/18+ account, though, but if you are an adult and you have twitter, her handle is @/justj6101 please do yourself a favor and check out her art! it's beautiful (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> i still don't know when i'll be able to return for reals from my writing hiatus, bc again, life continues to suck... but hopefully before christmas? please? 2020, pls be kind to us 🙏
> 
> at any rate, wishing you a wonderful day/evening, wherever you are! thank you very much for checking out this ridiculous fic.
> 
> xoxoxo


End file.
